


Trashing the Tree (2018)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Winter Holiday Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Professor Spock assists Cadet Kirk in keeping his spirits bright during the holidays.





	Trashing the Tree (2018)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-mn1q61s8mIk/XB6qe2oMSiI/AAAAAAAACks/4pPBVEzj51AJXF7BPAOVU4JexrbIFt9zACLcBGAs/s1600/trees.jpg)  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 

Spock was coming up the street to his apartment building when he saw a human male struggling with removing a rather large pine tree from inside the building’s foyer out to the sidewalk.

It made no sense to Spock, as the Terran holiday of Christmas had not yet passed, so the human should be bringing the tree inside instead of outside.

Spock walked up the steps and realized he knew this human. Not well, but he knew him. Almost everyone knew James Kirk. He was extremely popular at Starfleet Academy and Spock had him in one of his classes the year before. It did not hurt that he was exceptionally good looking by any standards, even Vulcan ones.   Golden hair, blue eyes, pouty red lips. Yes, Spock found him…appealing.

“Do you require assistance, Cadet Kirk?”

Kirk looked at him startled, through the branches of the tree. Even then Spock could see his eyes were wet and rimmed red.

“Are you in distress?” Spock demanded.

“Oh. Um.” The tree rattled and shook and then all of a sudden it lay on the sidewalk at Spock’s feet. “Hi.”

“Good evening.”

Kirk licked his lips. “I, uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to block the entrance into the building, Professor.”

“That is currently not my concern.” Spock surveyed the tree. “Forgive me, Mr. Kirk, but is it not traditional to decorate the tree indoors?”

He nodded, then looked away. “Yeah. Well. Yeah. That’s usually how it works.”

“But?” Spock prodded.

“Oh, everything’s just all messed up, is all.” Kirk sagged against the wall of the building. “I’m throwing it away. The tree, I mean. I’m sure you don’t want to hear about it, sir. Let me just move this out of your way, so you can get in.”

“I would not have asked had I not wished to know. It seems a shame to waste the life of this tree all for naught.”

“Yeah.” Kirk wiped his hand over his face. “Maybe you’re right. It’s just…I don’t know why I keep believing, you know.”

Spock did not know. “I can assist you with bringing it back inside to your apartment if you wish.”

Kirk sighed. Looked down at the ground. “Okay. Yeah. Thanks.”

Spock hefted the pine tree up and then pointed to the door. “If you will open that—”

“Wait, you don’t have to carry that by yourself.”

“Just open the door.”

Kirk opened the door and Spock carried the tree into the foyer. Kirk rushed in after him.

“This tree is too big for the lift. I will take the stairs. What floor is your apartment?”

“Really I—”

“Cadet…Jim. This will be a lot easier if you simply cooperate and advise me where your apartment is.”

“Third floor.”

“Thank you.”

Spock went up the stairs on the right, conscious of Kirk following up after him, apologizing profusely the whole way. Spock ignored him until they reached the third floor and Kirk ran ahead of him, opening a door on the far right of the corridor. Spock carried the tree inside, noticed a tree stand still set up in the middle of the living room and headed there.

“I’m sorry for all this trouble.”

“You do not need to apologize repeatedly.” Spock stuck it in place. “This is a large and beautiful tree.”

“Yeah.” Kirk blushed red. “I, uh, sorry about that.”

“Jim—”

“I mean, about the tree. Being dead. You being Vulcan it probably offends you. I didn’t think. As usual. About anything really.”

“Jim, I would like you to explain what happened to cause you to wish to dispose of this tree.”

Kirk deflated even more if that was possible. “My mom. She had told me she was coming here. To San Francisco and we’d spend Christmas together. It was going to be the first time in years. And I know, I’m way too old for this, but I got a little excited and I went out and got this tree and some decorations and I started planning what we’d eat and just, generally, getting carried away.” He bit his lip.

“She is not coming,” Spock guessed.

“Got it. She contacted me this morning to say, nope, so sorry, Jim. Something came up. Again.” He grimaced. “Something  _always_  comes up. Since I was a kid. She was always off planet. Never around. And every time she tells me she’s coming, I believe it all over again like a dummy.”

“I am sorry that she continues to disappoint you,” Spock said. “I do not know her, so I cannot say if she had good intentions or not, but knowing what I do know about you, I cannot imagine that she did not intend to fulfill her obligations when she first promised.”

“I shouldn’t have bought this tree, obviously. No one else is going to be around except me.”

“What about your friend, Leonard McCoy?”

“Georgia.” Jim smiled and shrugged. “And speaking of, I am sure I’m keeping you from Uhura or something.”

“You are not. Nyota has gone for the Winter break as well.”

“And she didn’t take you with her?”

Spock frowned. “Why would she?”

“I thought you two were…together. Together.”

“We are friends. There is no romantic connection if that is what you believe. I admire many qualities Nyota possesses, which is why we are friends.”

“Oh.” Kirk nodded and moistened his lips. Which for some reason Spock always noticed.  “So. Would you…like to stay for dinner?”

“Yes,” Spock said immediately. “And afterward, perhaps, I could help you decorate your tree with the decorations you bought.”

Those blue eyes met his and they were much brighter and lighter than they’d been only moments before.

“I would love that.”

[  
](https://wordpress.com/post/ivansstartrekfic.wordpress.com/5061)****

Never in a million years had Jim thought Spock would suddenly appear—when he was trying to trash the tree—like his very own Christmas miracle.

And now he wasn’t sure what to do or how to behave. Because, yeah, Jim knew what to do when he wanted to have sex with someone, okay yes, he wanted to have sex with Spock, too, but in a different way.  The same way, sure. Cause sex was sex. Although, he didn’t sex with Spock would just be ordinary or anything. And never mind the rumors of every seven years or whatever. Jim didn’t believe that anyway.

But generally, Jim didn’t really go for serious. Vulcans were known to like serious. Insist on it even. And Jim was young and thought he had plenty of time for that.

Until Spock looked at him with those dark, dark eyes and said, “I could help you decorate” and Jim was lost.

Not that anything was all of a sudden. He’d had a huge crush on Spock well before this. But Jim was serious. He thought Spock was with Uhura. They always seemed to be together but then so was Bones and him and they weren’t together, together.

And God, he was so damn nervous. He was dropping things in the kitchen and just generally all thumbs.

What did he have to feed Spock anyway? He’d intended to serve his mom, after she arrived this afternoon, Chicken Cacciatore. Of course she wasn’t coming today or at all and what could he substitute? Vulcans didn’t eat meat.

“Damn, damn, damn.”

“Jim?”

“Nothing!” He picked up his PADD. “Please answer. Come on.”

To his relief, Bones appeared, scowling. “What the hell? I just left yesterday. This better be good.”

“The best.”

“Your mom arrived then?” Bones looked a little surprised.

“Um, no. She’s, uh, not coming.”

“Damn it! I knew it. Jim, you’re getting on the shuttle in the morning and coming here.”

“Bones—”

“No arguments. I’ll arrange it. All you have to do is show up.”

“Bones.” He glanced toward the kitchen door and the lowered his voice. “I-I met someone.”

“You…what?”

“I, uh, I met a guy and he’s here.”

“I left yesterday.” Bones shook his head. “So what anyway? You’ll be done with him tonight and you can still come tomorrow.”

“No. It’s not like that.”

“Huh?”

“Spock.”

“What you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Spock. I met Spock. He’s here. And I’m making him dinner.”

“ _Professor_  Spock?”

“Do you know any others?”

“I don’t believe this. I left yesterday,” Bones said again. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I definitely don’t. That’s why I called you. I was going to make Mom Chicken Cacciatore. What do I make Spock? They don’t eat meat!”

“I’m a doctor not a Vulcan attaché. Why don’t you ask him what to feed him?”

“Because I wanted to look smart. And don’t you dare say anything.”

“Jim? Do you need assistance?”

Bones’ eyes got wide. “That’s really him, isn’t it?”

“I gotta go,” he said in a strangled voice. He turned with a smile as Spock appeared in the kitchen doorway. “Hi.

“Were you talking to someone?”

“Myself, mostly. I’m, listen, I don’t know what to make and—”

“It is fine, Jim. I am not really hungry. Fix whatever you want. I will have tea. If you have it. And then we will decorate your tree.”

“Oh. Well. Um. I don’t have to eat.”

“I am certain you are hungry. I can hear your stomach.”

Jim felt himself blush. “Yeah. I, well, I didn’t have lunch because I was getting ready for Mom to come.” He looked away, feeling foolish all over again. And to his dismay the tears began to sting his eyes again.

_Fuck._

“I will send for a pizza,” Spock said softly.

Jim looked at him. “You-you eat that?”

“I am vegetarian, not vegan. We will get a vegetable pizza.”

Jim smiled, swallowing. “Okay. That sounds great.”

Spock nodded and left him in the kitchen, no doubt so he could collect his emotional self. And so he did. And he looked for tea. Hoping he had it.

 

****

When Jim came out of the kitchen, he looked crestfallen all over again which was really tugging at Spock’s emotions, his heart, if he must admit it. If Spock could do anything it would be to put a smile back on Jim.

“Are you all right?” he asked, stopping himself from calling Jim an endearment neither of them was ready for.

“Yeah. I don’t have any tea. Sorry.”

“It is not a crisis, Jim. My apartment is near, I will get some. The pizza has been ordered and should be here soon. I will return in a moment.”

When he got to his own apartment, he saw on the PADD he had left there, his personal one, rather than his Academy one, that he had a message from his mother to contact her when he had a moment.

He contacted her after locating his tea.

“Oh, Spock! There you are.” She smiled at him. She had removed her customary headscarf and was brushing her brown hair.

“Mother, it is pleasing to see you.”

“And you. I wondered if you had a chance to think about coming to Vulcan during the winter break. You did advise you were considering it.”

Spock hesitated and then nodded. “I have thought about it, and, I admit, I had intended to make the arrangements to go.”

“Oh! Great.” Her smile widened.

“However—”

“Uh oh.”

“I have met someone.”

“Met someone?”

“Indeed. And I find that I am needed here in San Francisco, after all.”

“Oh.” Her smile faded. “Must be someone very important to you, Spock.”

“I believe that he could be, yes.”

‘What’s his name?”

“Jim. James Kirk.”

She nodded. “I have heard that name somewhere.”

“His father, George Kirk, he—”

“Oh, yes, of course. I know now. That poor boy. Very well, Spock. I understand.”

“I do apologize, Mother. If you want, I can change—

“Oh, heavens no. Just keep me posted.” She smiled again. “Talk to you soon, Spock. I love you.”

She was gone before he could reply, not that Spock was certain what to reply or ever was, really. Mother was human and given to frequent expressions of her affection.

He turned and left his apartment to return to Jim’s. He smelled the pizza as he approached. Jim was opening up the box that lay upon his dining room table.

“I apologize I was longer than I anticipated.”

Jim turned, smiling. “It’s all right. I’m glad you came back though.” He laughed. “I was beginning to wonder. But since you already paid for the pizza…which hey. I invited you to dinner, so I should have gotten it.”

“It is a small matter,” Spock assured him. “Just as the tea was.”

Jim nodded. “I drink coffee for the most part, so I just, I’ve never had it here. And Bones doesn’t drink it either.”

“We can leave this box here, for the future.”

Those blue eyes lit up again, all sadness replaced by hope and eagerness. Spock found himself glad he had spoken the words.

“Yeah. Here. Let me get you a slice of pizza. Then I’ll make your tea and we can hit the tree.”

Spock’s brows furrowed. “Hit—”

“Decorate it.” Jim laughed.

It was a more genuine laugh then Spock had heard all night. It caused a fluttering in his side. And though he did not like to disappoint his mother or miss out on the chance to go home, Spock was glad he was not going to Vulcan.

****

“I think I should have gotten more decorations,” Jim said, as he stood back to survey their handiwork. “It looks a little bare.”

“I prefer a minimalistic appearance.”

Jim fingered his jaw. “Well it’s a good thing, because it has that for sure.” Several branches lacked any ornaments or lights. And he even kind of thought about going out to get more or even the next day, but when he recalled the tree was basically for him at this point, and nobody else, it seemed kind of stupid and foolish to bother with more.

In fact when this tree came down in a few days, he was probably going to trash the decorations along with the tree. It would make things a lot easier.

In the meantime the twinkling white lights and red and gold decorations, what there were, looked pretty nice.

But he sort of was sorry they were done because Spock had also finished his tea and the pizza was gone. And that all meant there was really no reason for Spock to hang around his apartment anymore and Jim had already seen him glancing toward the door a couple of times.

If he’d had the ingredients to make cookies, Jim was pretty sure he would have desperately asked Spock to stay for that. He didn’t particularly want to be alone. But he also, more than anything, didn’t want Spock to leave. Short of kidnapping him, what could he do?

“So, um, anyway, I think what I want to do now is just turn off all the other lights and sit on the couch and look at the tree all lit up and pretty.” Jim smiled. He knew it sounded lame. Probably was. But he wanted to do that anyway.

Spock nodded and opened his mouth, Jim figured to say he would be on his way, but instead, Spock said, “You sit down and I will get all the lights and join you in a moment.”

He almost stared at Spock like he was nuts, but then thought better of that because it might not come off very well, so instead he hurried over to the couch and plopped down, very soon realizing that Spock intended to make himself another cup of tea.

“Would you like something, Jim? Coffee or—”

“No, I’m good. But I can make your tea.”

“Sit. I will be right back.”

And when Spock returned, tea in hand, he made sure all the lights were off except the tree and he sat down on the sofa very close to Jim.

In fact so close that if it had been anyone else, Jim probably would have scooted away. It was all he could do not to scoot closer.

The holiday music he had put on earlier played softly in the background and the glow from the white lights of the tree seemed warm and inviting. As was the Vulcan body next to his.

Before long he found that he was leaning in even closer and maybe even nodding off and every time Jim realized it, he tried to jar himself awake, because Spock certainly didn’t ask to be a pillow when he came upon Jim. But it became harder and harder to resist just sinking his head against that strong, broad shoulder.

His eyes drifted closed and he felt Spock wrap his arm around him and pull him closer and Jim did not resist.

****

For a long time, Spock continued to sit on the couch with Jim sleeping against his shoulder.

It ended up being a rather unexpected way to spend his evening. He had intended to spend a quiet evening alone in his apartment reading a new astrophysics research paper.

But then he’d come across the mess that was Jim Kirk.

If only he had not been such an appealing mess. Spock probably should not have involved himself. While Jim was not in any of Spock’s classes, he was still a cadet and there was potential for conflict.

But as he watched Jim sleep, Spock found he did not care about that as much as he probably should have.

It wasn’t that he thought no one should be alone for the holidays. Terran holidays held no interest for Spock. He himself had thought to be alone during the break period until his mother had asked him to come home to Vulcan. But even then it was not with the intention to celebrate anything. He had, when he had decided he would go to Vulcan, spending the bulk of his time in meditating solitude. Constantly being barraged by Human emotions took a toll on him and he had looked to the break to ease that toll.

That was no longer an option. Not for Spock.

He could not leave Jim alone, holidays or not, winter break or not, and so, as he’d told his mother, he would not be going to Vulcan. Perhaps in the spring. And if it was not too optimistic, perhaps he would be bringing Jim with him.

For now, Spock decided Jim needed to go to bed. He shifted a little so that Jim was no longer leaning so heavily on his and got up from the couch. Then he reached down and scooped the human up into his arms.

He stirred for just a moment before settling back, continue to sleep as Spock carried him toward what appeared to be the bedrooms of Jim’s apartment. It was set up similarly to Spock’s own, although in Spock’s the second bedroom was his meditation room. Here he was unsure which room belonged to Jim, at least at first glance. But as he lingered in the doorway of the room on the right he decided it did not fit Jim and was likely Leonard McCoy’s.

As soon as he entered the left room, with the unmade bed, Spock knew this was it. It smelled like Jim, which was a pleasing scent indeed.

He carefully placed Jim on the bed. He was fully dressed in jeans and a shirt and Spock actually did consider removing his clothing, but decided they were not yet to the point where that would be appropriate and he pulled up the sheet and blanket to cover the sleeping cadet.

Spock left the bedroom and set about cleaning the apartment. It was not atrociously dirty but it needed work and Spock appeared to have energy to burn. He got rid of all the trash, cleaned the kitchen, straightened the living room.

He even set up the coffeemaker so that in the morning all Jim would have to do was press the button.

At the end of it all, he went to check on Jim, who still lay cocooned amongst the covers, looking very sweet and unexpectedly innocent. Spock once more felt a tug in his side.

Leaving Jim to sleep, Spock slipped out of Jim’s apartment to return to his own. In the morning, he would return to make Jim breakfast, but for now, there was nothing more to be done.

****

When Jim opened his eyes his bedroom was light and he was bundled up in enough covers to keep a snowman warm. And he was no snowman. He thrust the covers off, panting at being too hot.

The thing was he didn’t even remember going to bed and he certainly wouldn’t have slept in his clothes.

And then he remembered how he’d spent last night.

_Spock._

It must have been Spock who’d put him to bed.

The apartment was very quiet which probably meant Spock was long gone. And what had he expected? Spock to stay to watch over him while he slept? Ha. Hardly.

Still he knew a moment of disappointment that his seemingly magical night with Spock was over. But…he reminded himself, Spock  _did_  speak of the future. When talking about tea, but still, it counted.

Jim got out of bed and went directly to into the bathroom, and then after relieving himself, he got into the shower.

He was walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his hair dry with a towel when there was a knock on his door.

Jim immediately hoped it was Spock. Why Spock would come first thing in the morning, he didn’t know, but he just really hoped it was.

He kind of ran to the door.

Spock stood there, all right, wearing this incredibly sexy charcoal gray sweater and black slacks. And carrying a bag that smelled like fresh baked bread.

Jim decided he’d died and gone to heaven after all.

“Hi.”

“Good morning, Jim.” Spock’s gaze dropped from Jim’s face to his bare chest. He blinked rapidly. “You have no shirt.”

“Oh.” Jim laughed. “Yeah. Just got out of the shower. But at least I’m wearing pants, right? Come in.”

Spock did, looking vaguely dazed and a tad greener than usual.

“You okay?”

“I…yes.” He rattled the bag. “I have brought croissants for breakfast. I had thought to make breakfast, but I am afraid that I must confess something.”

Jim smiled encouragingly. “Yeah?”

“I do not enjoy cooking.”

He laughed again and noticed that Spock’s cheeks became greener. He just hoped it didn’t mean Spock was getting sick. “That’s cool. Croissants will work perfect. I just need to make coffee.”

Jim went into the kitchen with Spock right on his heels. He looked at his coffeemaker. “Oh. It’s ready.” He looked at Spock. “Did you set it up for me?”

Spock nodded but didn’t say anything.

“I think I’m in love,” Jim said, jokingly as he pressed the on button. “I’ll go put on a shirt and then I can make you tea.”

“I will make it.”

“Even better.” Jim grinned. “Thank you. This is awesome. Be right back.” He went toward his bedroom and the realized Spock was following him. He stopped and turned. “I’ll be right back. Really. Just have to put on a shirt.”

Spock nodded and then took a step forward, then stopped and straightened. “Yes. Yes. I will wait. Make tea.”

Jim patted his arm. “Good idea.”

And then he went into his room to look for a shirt.

****

For a moment, Spock continued to stand where he was, looking at the spot where Jim had lately been.

A most unusual reaction.

For him, anyway.

Spock was well aware Jim was an uncommonly handsome human male. There was not a thing wrong with Spock’s eyesight.

But he had just had a very strong reaction to the unexpected appearance of Jim’s pectoral muscles. His mouth was dry, his pulse raced, and there was an uncomfortable tightness in Spock’s trousers that could quickly become embarrassing if Jim noticed.

He was fairly convinced that Jim shared his romantic interest, but that did not mean he would appreciate a Vulcan in heat attacking him.

Spock turned and went into the kitchen. Jim’s coffee had finished brewing so Spock made himself busy by pouring Jim’s coffee and making his tea.

It was only a few more minutes before Jim appeared on the edge of the kitchen. He’d chosen a sweater himself, this one red and decorated with a big gold package tied with green ribbons.

Jim laughed when he saw Spock staring at him. “The ugly Christmas sweater, right? I actually bought this the other day, you know, when I thought Mom was coming, and since I already bought it, I decided to just wear it instead of returning it.”

While Spock very much preferred Jim’s bare chest, he decided the sweater was not all that bad. “It looks good on you.” He handed Jim the coffee mug.

“Yeah? Thanks again for this. Sorry I conked out on you last night. It’s been kind of a wickedly stressful week.”

“Has it?” Spock noticed that Jim leaned against the doorjamb, his feet bare of socks or shoes.

“Yeah, you know finals and then trying to get ready for the holiday, seeing Bones off, thinking Mom was coming.” He shrugged.

“I am certain you did well on your exams.”

“I hope so.” Jim smiled. “Shall we have our breakfast?”

“Certainly.” He followed Jim to the table and they spread out the croissants for eating. “What are your plans for today?”

“Oh nothing, really. I kind of kept it all open to let Mom decide.” Jim sighed as be picked up a big buttery looking croissant. “I feel stupid now.”

“There is nothing stupid in being hopeful, Jim.”

“I guess. But I know better, you know? Or I should have. How about you?”

“No specific plans.” Spock hesitated and then said, “My mother had wished for me to come to Vulcan for the break.”

“Yeah? What happened? Stuff at the Academy kept you from going?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Spock did not know if he should admit to Jim that he was the reason for him staying but he did not want to lie either. Vulcans did not lie. “I stayed because of you.”

Jim frowned. “What do you mean?”

The Vulcan looked away, which surprised Jim, because he didn’t think Spock shied away from anything.

“Spock?”

Spock looked at him once more. “I planned to go, had decided I would, and then I came across you taking your tree to the trash because your mother was not coming, and I found myself declining to go to Vulcan.”

“Oh, no.” Jim lowered his own gaze. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jim?”

“Spock, I never intended to make you miss out on your home and family because I’m a pathetic mess.” Jim sighed. “Geez. Just…if there’s still time for you to go, you should.”

“But—”

He felt like such an ass. Had he really been so ridiculous that Spock felt sorry enough for him to change his plans? That was messed up. Spock didn’t deserve that.

“I’ve been dealing with family issues and my mom all my life. I’ll be fine, you know. I will. There’s no reason for you to feel the need to waste your time with me.”

“Jim,” Spock said, firmly. “I do not feel spending time with you is a waste. Nor do I regret my choice to stay with you.”

“But I—”

“Allow me to finish. I am very much interested in a romantic relationship with you and I am under the impression that you share my interest.”

Jim’s mouth opened.

Spock arched a brow. “Am I mistaken?”

He shook his head, unable to form words.

“Then I am relieved. Is it not generally assumed that two in a relationship together spend the Terran holidays together?”

Jim nodded, dazed.

Spock reached toward Jim, his hand palm up. “Will you indulge me?”

Jim swallowed and placed his hand in Spock’s, who curled his fingers around Jim’s hand.

“I want to spend the time with you,” Spock said, softly.

Jim’s eyes pricked with tears. “Really?”

Up went the eyebrow. Jim loved that. “Indeed.”

“The-the whole winter break?” He heard the hopefulness in his own voice.

“Yes.” Spock paused. “If you will have me.”

Jim smiled, his heart racing. “You’re kidding, right?”

Spock stared at him intently. “I do not kid.”

Jim stood then and took Spock’s hand to pull him to his feet. “I will definitely have you.” He put his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him. “How about I have you in the bedroom first? We can try other places later.” He laughed then, mirth bubbling up inside him.

“I am quite agreeable with that plan.”

“This is the best Christmas ever.”

“Come, Jim.” Spock drew him closer. “I wish to ensure that is true.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was formerly just a short flash in my one-shot collection but I expanded it into a holiday story for our guys!  
> Enjoy...


End file.
